The present application relates to systems and methods for decorating food products. Specifically, the present application relates to a coupler for a decorating bag.
Baked good decorators often utilize featherweight or disposable bags in the decorating process. The decorator fills the bag with a desired filling or icing and squeezes the filling or icing out of a decorating tip located at the end of the decorating bag. In some cases, the decorator selects a decorating tip, places the decorating tip into the decorating bag, cuts the end of the decorating bag open and fills the decorating bag with the desired filling or icing. In other cases, the decorator may make a parchment triangle, drop in a decorating tip and fill the parchment triangle with the desired filling or icing. In either case, it is a difficult and often messy process to change decorating tips. Thus, the decorator may attach a coupler to the end of the decorating bag to enable the decorator to change decorating tips without changing the decorating bag or making a mess with the filling or icing.
A problem with the current couplers is that the decorating bag must be cut in exactly the correct location for a coupler to be used. In addition, the current couplers have very fine threading, making it difficult to thread the coupler onto the decorating bag without cross threading a retainer that holds the decorating tip. The current couplers do not work well with very large or very small decorating tips. Furthermore, the coupler parts are small and difficult to grip with greasy hands. Moreover, decorating tips are not easy to swap out during use without a lot of mess. Also, it is a messy process to remove the current couplers from the bag after the decorating process is complete. Current couplers also require the use of special decorating tips, limiting their versatility for most users.
A need exists for improved technology, including technology that may address the above described disadvantage.